Lovorney
by dearkimkai
Summary: its about Love and money, Kim Jongin ingin menjadi kaya dan menjadikan Oh Sehun - cucu seorang konglomerat - sebagai targetnya. SEKAI! HUNKAI! and please keep support uri Jongin.
Jongin baru saja kembali dari acara pemakaman ayahnya, masih dalam suasana berkabung yang begitu kental dalam setiap sudut rumah kecilnya di pinggiran kota Busan. Tubuhnya masih berbalut pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan lelehan air mati yang mulai mengering di permukaan kulit pipinya, berbaring lelah diatas kasur kecil yang tak lagi empuk. Ia hiraukan suara ketiga adik kembarnya diluar yang entah memperebutkan apa hingga terdengar salah satunya mulai menangis. Ia semakin pusing dengan keadaan.

"Daehan, minguk, manse! Bisa kah kalian tidak membuat keributan!"

Oh demi tuhan! Jongin hanya ingin dihari yang kelam ini keadaan bisa sedikit tenang, ayahnya baru saja meninggal. Ia ingin semua orang bisa memahaminya sekali saja dan sekalipun itu ketiga adik balitanya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap datar ketiga adiknya yang saat ini mendongak menatap polos kearahnya dan ditambah Manse yang mencoba menghalau keluarnya ingus dengan punggung tangannya yang kecil. Jongin hanya mendesah, mana mungkin ia bisa marah.

"Noona, wae?" Minguk bertanya dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Jongin, dan gadis tan itu hanya tersenyum getir sambil mengelus surai ketiga adiknya tersebut. pandangannya berpindah pada sosok wanita yang sedang duduk dilantai didepan potret mendiang ayahnya, itu adalah ibunya.

Hati jongin semakin terpukul, dadanya terasa terhimpit begitu menyesakan saat melihat sang ibu yang diam memandangi foto ayahnya yang dipigura dengan indah. Ia tersadar bahwa disini bukan hanya dia yang merasa kehilangan, ibunya jauh merasa menderita saat ini, ketika pandangannya kembali beralih pada adik-adiknya yang mulai bermain dengan robot-robotan, perasaan itu lagi-lagi menyerang dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Ia jauh lebih beruntung karena bisa merasakan kehadran ayahnya selama dua pulah satu tahun, sedangkan Daehan, minguk, manse? Bocah bocah itu bahkan masih berusia 4 tahun.

Ia melangkah mendekati ibunya, ikut duduk diatas lantai dan merangkul bahu ibunya mengusap-usap lembut.

"Ibu harus tegar" Jongin tak memiliki kata-kata lagi yang harus ia ucapkan, ia tak pandai menenangkan seseorang.

"Kembalilah Ke Seoul," ucap ibu Jongin yang membuat gerakan tanganya terhenti.

"Ayahmu meninggal karena hutang-hutangnya, dan itu semua untuk biaya pendidikan serta hidupmu selama kau berkuliah di Seoul. Buatlah dirimu berguna dengan ijasah sarjanamu itu."

Ibu jongin berucap tanpa memandang kearah Jongin sedikitpun, hati Jongin mencelos, tangannya luruh begitu saja saat mendengar hal itu. matanya bergetar siap menumpahkan kembali air kesedihan bercampur kekecawaan terdalamnya, apakah ibunya begitu sakit dengan kepergian ayahnya?

Jongin hanya mengangguk menaggapi ucapan ibunya, ia berdiri dan berjalan lemah menuju kamarnya. Didalam kamar ia hanya diam duduk ditepian ranjang, lalu mengusap kasar air matanya.

Ia mengambil tas jinjing besar yang berada dibawah kasur, lalu mulai mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan langsung memasukannya dalam tas, pakaiannya tak banyak karena sebagian masih berada di Seoul. Ia sudah meyakinkan tekad, sekembalinya dari Seoul nanti ia harus mempunyai banyak uang untuk membayar seluruh hutang ayahnya kepada rentenir gila itu. tidak, ia tidak marah pada sang ibu, karena yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar. Ini yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan, kembali ke Seoul, mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi, dan menjadi kaya. Ijasah yang baru saja ia dapatkan harus segera ia buktikan kelayakannya.

.

 _Dearkimkai present:_

 _LOVORNEY_

 _With_

 _Sehun and Jongin_

 _As always_

 _(Sorry, genderswitch for Jongin)_

 _._

Kim Jongin, dua puluh satu tahun, cantik, muda, dan cerdas. Dia mendekati sempurna untuk menjadi seorang gadis idaman setiap pria. Dua bulan yang lalu Jongin dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai kumlaud, ia cukup bangga dengan dirinya yang berhasil lulus lebih cepat dari teman-teman satu angkatannya. tapi apalah arti lulus lebih cepat jika kenyataannya sampai saat ini ia masih _jobless,_ dan satu hal ia selalu jauh dari kata beruntung.

"Oh! Jika terus begini aku harus segera mencari pria kaya untuk menyambung hidupku!" jongin melempar koran harian yang sedari tadi ia baca untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan, tapi ia merasa tidak ada yang pas dengan dirinya. Jongin tidak ingin menjadi karyawan biasa, dia mau menjadi seorang manajer, _human resources development_ , atau paling tidak menjadi sektretaris presiden! Baiklah, sebut saja jika Kim Jongin hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi tujuan awal seorang Jongin untuk rela menghabiskan waktu tiga setengah tahun di universitas adalah agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus dengan gaji tinggi. Karena ia lelah selalu hidup dengan uang pas-pasan.

"Hey ada apa dengan dirimu?" Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk apartemen kecilnya kaget dengan keadaan absurd Jongin sekarang – menggelepar seperti ikan. Ia memungut koran didekat kakinya, melipat lalu meletakkan diatas meja depan televisi.

"Baeeek!" Jongin bergerak gusar dengan posisi yang sama – menggelepar menggenaskan. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan raungan temannya itu, ia berjalan kedapur dan membuat segelas susu coklat.

"Baeeek!" Jongin kembali merajuk dengan menendang-nendang kakinya diudara, ia terlihat cukup frustasi.

"Apa?" akhirnya Baekhyun merespon panggilan Jongin, ia berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu atau bisa mereka sebut ruang serbaguna. Karena ruang dengan sofa panjang dan juga televisi itu bisa menjadi apa saja, tempat makan, tempat santai, mengerjakan tugas, menerima tamu. Pokonya sungguh serbaguna.

"Bantu aku mencari pekerjaan! Aku bisa gila berlama-lama menjadi pengangguran!"

"Bukan kah kau sudah diterima bekerja di minimarket sebrang?" Baekhyun kemudian menyeruput susu coklatnya dengan khidmat.

"Kau gila?!" Jongin bangkit dari acara menggeleparnya, duduk dan menatap sahabat susah sedihnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku lulusan Seoul University dan bekerja sebagai kasir di minimarket? Bahkan itu mini bukan super!"

"Setidaknya itu menghasilkan uang dari pada menggelinjang diatas karpet karena mencari lowongan pekerjaan!"

"Ya!" Jongin sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala Baekhyun tapi ia urungkan dan merosotkan bahunya lemah, "kau benar.."

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, ucapan Baekhyun memang benar. Sangat benar.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia sama sekali tak produktif, beruntung ia tinggal bersama sahabatnya – Byun Baekhyun – yang sudi membiayai hampir semua kebutuhan hidupnya selama dia menjadi seorang _jobless_. Sebelumnya ia sempat bekerja di sebuah kafe dekat kampusnya dulu, tapi sejak kejadian dimana ia berambisi untuk mencari pekerjaan yang besar ia sering bolos kerja untuk mendatangi _walking interview_ dan hal itu membuat bosnya tidak segan-segan untuk segera memecatnya dari pekerjaan.

Baekhyun menyalakan televisi dan mencari channel acara gosip, menonton berita para selebritas dengan segelas susu coklat ditangan sudah seperti sebuah kewajiban baginya. Jongin tak paham kenapa sahabatnya itu senang menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton hal yang tidak bermutu itu, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Jong?

 _Kang Seulgi, model cantik pendatang baru itu terlihat tengah menikmati makan siang bersama pengusaha muda yang diketahui adalah cucu dari pemilik The Kings –_

Jongin mendengar sayup-sayup narator acara gosip tersebut, ia tak benar-benar mendengarkan atau bahkan memahami isi beritanya.

"Jongin, coba lihat itu!" si Byun menarik paksa lengan Jongin untuk duduk mendekat dan mengarahkan kepala Jongin untuk menatap televisi. Sedangkan gadis dengan kulit kecoklatan itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan kepala yang masih ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Kali ini apalagi?

"Kau ingin menjadi kaya bukan?"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"kembalilah menjadi seorang Kai" kerutan didahi Jongin semakin dalam mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat berita itu? Seulgi berhasil kencan dengan Oh Sehun!"

"lalu?" Jongin masih benar-benar _clueless_ dengan semua ucapan sahabatnya, yang ia tahu Seulgi adalah teman kuliahnya dulu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya gemas melihat raut bingung Jongin.

"Sehun adalah seorang cucu konglomerat, ia mendapat perusahaan _Kings Steel_ dari kakeknya!" jongin makin dibuat bingung oleh penjelasan Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum berujung jelas.

"Kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Ya Tuhan Kim Jongin! Itu Oh Sehun, Oh – Se – Hun pria yang pernah menyukaimu saat semester awal!" Baekhyun memekik gemas. Dan ingatan Jongin kembali ia putar pada tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, saat dimana ia benar-benar masih menjadi mahasiswa baru.

Kim Jongin, yang sudah dikatakan sejak awal bahwa ia adalah gadis yang nyaris sempurna. Berbekal fisik yang luar biasa menggoda dan wajah rupawan ia mampu menjadi mahasiswa terkenal saat itu, banyak _sunbae_ yang mendekati dirinya untuk dijadikan pacar. Dan saat itu Jongin yang juga ingin mengisi masa mudanya dengan _sedikit_ bersenang-senang pun menerima beberapa pria yang mendekatinya, tapi ia tak pernah ingat ada nama Oh Sehun dalam daftar mantannya.

 _To be continue..._

Note :

Hai guys!

Sebenarnya aku gak ingin update fict ini! Karena ini benar-benar belum selesai untuk satu chap.

Tapi aku lebih ke gatel pengen curhat (?)

And i know i'll seems so gloomy, but thanks to all HKS, CKS, or Uke KAI Shipper to always stay beside Kim Jongin, uri baby bear..

Terimakasih para author HKS or CKS yang tetap fight untuk tetap berkarya! You're awesome!

Terimakasih untuk yang masih mau mendukung dan tetap berdiri di OTP yang sedang suram ini, lols.

Terimakasih untuk yang tetap setia mencintai Kim Jongin apa adanya...

Dan terimakasih untuk yang pergi dari Jongin stan (jika ada)

I know how ur feels guys, cause iam same with you, right?

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang sedih, kecewa, dan bahkan merasa terbohongi oleh uri Jongin, tapi itu adalah hak kalian. Saya bukan shipper Kai dengan member f(x) – saya gak mau sebut nama takut pada baper- iam not. But iam just support jongin's choose. Dan tidak ingin semakin membebaninya, meskipun maybe iam nothing for him.

Setiap kali saya lihat timeline about his confirm date sampe tentang 'hotel' jujur aku nangis, bukan karena cemburu atau marah, tapi justru saya selalu merasa sesak dan takut karena mengingat akan semakin banyak fans dan orang yang akan membencinya, and i cant.

Jika banyak fans sakit hati karena Jonginku, seriously aku lebih nangis dengan mengingat bagaimana Jongin akan menerima banyak kebencian dari fansnya sendiri. now, iam really wanna protect him.

Saya tidak bisa mengkhianati usaha 5 tahunnya, saya tidak bisa membenci Kim Jongin setelah puluhan ribu jam dia habiskan untuk menari, saya tidak bisa menyepelekan sebuah dedikasi seorang Kim Jongin untuk menjadi seorang Kai, dan saya tidak bisa pergi seteleh dia berhasil menyedot seluruh atensiku dg segala kerja kerasnya!

He's still my Kim Jongin. Even though he hv a gf or not. Even though he's a gay or straight.

He's still my cute Jongin

My adorable boy

My loveable namja.

My baby bear and

My passion and i believe.

PS: terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang pergi dari Jongin stan (jika ada), thanks alot, and please dont comeback again.

-DEARKIMKAI-


End file.
